supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel (AtlantisUchiha)
Gabriel is an Archangel who was made by God to fight against the Darkness, and soon Lucifer and the Demons. She is the youngest out of all the archangels. She is widely known to always be with Mavis, Auriel and Archibald, but is mostly with Archibald, looking up to him as a big brother and role model. Despite being close to Archibald the most, she is close to all her siblings. She later becomes Sam's love interest. Personality Gabriel is one of the kindest Archangels with Mavis and Auriel, however she can be cruel to those she thinks are the enemy. As when she tortured Demonic beings, such has Asmodeus. When she was in Hell when Castiel went to grab Dean out of Hell, she would kill any Demons she sees. But as she lives alongside humans, she slowly becomes less cruel, and focuses on finding friendship, kindness, and forming bonds. Soon enough, she was extremely compassionate to Sam, and soon they fell in love, to the point where Gabriel was willing to risk her own life to save Sam. Appearance History Creation Gabriel was the last archangel to be created by God. She battled The Darkness alongside God and her siblings. Lucifer's Rebellion and fleeing to Earth Season Five Season Nine Season Ten Season Eleven Abilities *'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - Being the youngest archangel, Gabriel possessed a unbelievable amount of power. She is, however, somewhat weaker than Raphael and significantly weaker than Lucifer and Michael. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - Gabriel possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the universe. She even possesses knowledge on her older brother's Cage, and how to open it. *'Immortality' - Gabriel has an indefinitely long lifespan, and is unaffected by disease, toxins or time. She does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. Her vessel has not aged, as evidenced in "Hammer of the Gods", when the pagan deities recognized her vessel as "Loki," who had presumably been around for millennium. *'Angelic Possession' - Gabriel requires a vessel while on Earth. She needs the vessel's consent. Bloodline requirements, if any, for Gabriel's vessels are unknown. *'Invulnerability' - Gabriel can not be killed by conventional weapons, however certain weapons (such as an Archangel Blade and Death's Scythe) can kill her. She can also be killed by God, Death and her elder brethren. *'Super Strength' - Although the youngest archangel, Gabriel endows hervessel with dramatically increased superior strength and can exert tremendous amounts of physical force. She can overpower and kill any human, lesser angel, seraph, demon, monster, and spirit. When Dean confronted Gabriel by grabbing her against a wall,She almost broke Dean's arm with one hand, even though She was restraining herself.She overpowered and almost choked Dean unconscious on one occasion, still restraining herself. The only confirmed exceptions to her overwhelming strength were her Archangel brothers. *'Shapeshifting' - Gabriel can change her vessel's appearance at will. *'Teleportation' - Gabriel can travel from one place to another, instantaneously, without occupying the space in between and even take others with her. *'Telepathy' - Gabriel is able to read the thoughts and memories of humans and monsters. *'Empathy' - Gabriel is able to read the emotions of humans and monsters. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Gabriel can impart kinetic energy on matter with her mind. Castiel, although being a powerful celestial, was no match for his much older "bro". Gabriel slammed him into walls, duct taped his mouth and played around with Cas like he was nothing using telekinesis. This further proved that the power of ordinary angels could not even compare with the immense powers of the four Archangels. She even managed to use her telekinesis to throw her older brother Lucifer across a room with considerable force, although Lucifer was caught off guard at the time and quickly recovered. *'Chronokinesis' - Gabriel can travel forwards or backwards through time. She can also put others in time loops. She was able to send Sam back to the day Dean died "permanently" with just a snap of her fingers, apparently rewinding time to do so. *'Reality Warping' - Gabriel is remarkably talented with this power and can accomplish just about anything with it, and it is her trademark as well as her most utilized ability. She can warp reality, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. She also once turned Sam Winchester into the Impala. She easily fooled the most powerful of pagan gods, created a fake Archangel blade - which she said she created from a can of Diet Orange Slice - that Kali "killed" her with. None of them knew it was a trick and believed Gabriel was in fact, dead after Kali stabbed her. She was later killed by Lucifer, which everyone thought she died permanently this time. But then she returned after a very long time although details of her return are unknown she stated she was hiding in the safest place in the universe but was knocked out of Heaven by Metatron's spell. Her amazing skill in reality warping was attributed to her elder brother Lucifer, as he taught Gabriel everything she knows. **'Conjuration' - Gabriel can create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings, or objects. **'Self-Duplication' - Gabriel can create another duplicate of herself to deceive others, as she did a few times with the Winchesters, once with a group Pagan Gods, and again with her older brother Lucifer. *'Apporting' - Gabriel was able to casually send Castiel away, and brought him back again just as easy. Gabriel also sent Sam and Dean back to their room with a snap of her fingers. Also, with a single snap of her fingers, she sent a small army of angels away which may have been an illusion. *'Pyrokinesis' - Gabriel was able to light two candles with just a thought. *'Super senses' - Gabriel was able toShear Sam and Dean "fighting" down below from a closed window many floors up, and on another occasion, whileShe was walking away from the restaurant,SheSheard that Sam had found her out and threw her back to Tuesday again. Equipment * Archangel Blade - After giving Durundal to Charlemagne, Gabriel uses an archangel blade as her substitute personal weapon. She uses the blade in her fight with Lucifer. She regains it after she is resurrected by Archibald. She then uses the blade in her fight with Mephistopheles and kills him with it. *[[Holy Sword|'Durandal']] - Gabriel was the former wielder of the Legendary Holy Sword, before God commanded her to give it to Charlemagne. Centuries later, in Season 11, she pulls Durandal out of the cliff side and uses it in her duel with Knight of Hell Barbatos and in the final battle against The Darkness, Lucifer and The Darkness's demon army. *Horn of Gabriel - Weaknesses Although she is remarkably strong and very powerful, as a celestial being, Gabriel was still susceptible to the angelic weaknesses that even archangels possess. Harming, Misleading or Trapping * Lucifer's Cage - The cell can hold any angel, therefore including Gabriel, without any internal means of escape. * Enochian Sigils - Gabriel cannot locate someone if they are warded by enochian sigils. * Blood spell '- Kali controlled Gabriel with blood spell, but she can't block her powers and abilities. * 'Holy fire - Gabriel can be trapped in a loop of holy fire, passing through the flames will banish her and her vessel in pain, but it can't kill her. Banishing and Killing * Archangels - Raphael possibly could only harm if not kill Gabriel but Michael and Lucifer being extremly more powerful than her, can easily overpower and kill Gabriel. * Archangel blades - Archangel blades can harm and kill Gabriel. * Death - As literally the bringer of Death,She can kill any being, including Gabriel. * God - As the creator of Gabriel, and the most powerful being in existence, God can kill Gabriel * The Darkness - As a primordial force that predates God and Death, It can kill Gabriel. * Souls - When Castiel was empowered by 50,000 hell-bound souls, it was enough to hurt Raphael and the consumption of millions souls and Leviathan from Purgatory gave Castiel so much power that he could snap his fingers and obliterate Raphael. * Heaven's Weapons - Lot's Salt could irreparably dissolve even Raphael's vessel, but didn't kill Raphael himself. All of heaven's weapons acting together could possibly be enough to make Gabriel flee for her life. * The First Blade '- Being powered by the Mark of Cain and therefore The Darkness, the blade can kill Gabriel. * 'Death's Scythe - As the scythe was even able to kill Death, it can therefore kill Gabriel. Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:God's Creations Category:AtlantisUchiha